A Tumble in the Cargo Hold
by sirius ordo
Summary: Canderous is working on his armor in the cargo hold when he has a visitor. Not who you'd expect. At this point its a one shot. Rating for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Yeah, I know I've got other things to update but this one-shot plot bunny recently escaped and started running around in my head. I had to write it down. It's actually based on a request made by RazorsEdge84 a few years ago on my fic, A Little R and R. Sorry it took so long! Hopefully you'll see this!

 **Trigger Warning:** _While this is not rape, it is rough sex. If this is an issue for you, turn back now. You've been warned._

"Usen'ye" I growled. Leave. (Go away.)

After our last cluster fuck of a mission, I'd retreated to the cargo hold. Watching Republic and the Jedi, Shay, dance around each other made me sick. I still couldn't believe she'd picked that pansy soldier instead of a real man like me. Republic didn't know what to do with a woman like Shay. The whole thing made me want to puke.

What was worse, I had to spend the whole day watching her ass dance enticingly in front of me all day, and I couldn't even touch it. She had me so damned hard it hurt. If I didn't get a good fuck soon, I'm not sure what I'd do. My hand stroking my aching cock just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"What are you doing out here Ordo?"

Fuck! I did not need to deal with the stick up her ass, Jedi Princess right now. I'd had all I could take today. Didn't she know when to leave a man alone? Wait. What was I thinking of course she didn't?

"Working on my armor," I said, bringing the hammer down again, beating the dents out of the metal. Working the metal helped clear the thought and fog from my head and helped me relax, though it didn't help other problems.

"Is it helping?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, bringing the hammer down again.

"Not really," she said, watching me. "She's made her choice."

I growled and hit the metal again. I didn't need to be reminded of the image of Shay kissing Republic when we returned to the Ebon Hawk. "Yeah."

"You lost," she said, "Again."

Fuck this little bitch! It was time to make her run. "So did he."

"What?" she asked, trying to look puzzled as she watched me closely. Maybe a little too closely…

"He's fucking Shay and you're out here with me."

She sputtered and her expression soured. "It's no matter to me," she tried, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah right," I said, stopping to look at her. "You didn't dream of Republic burying his cock inside you?"

"I would never," she started to say but her eyes gave her away. They were trained on my hard length pressing against my pants.

"Just like you aren't thinking about my cock right now?"

"Fuck you Ordo!" she said and starting to turn away.

"If you insist," I said, pulling her towards me and picking her up. She was struggling to get away, as I pulled her tightly to my chest.

"Put me down you oaf!"

"No," I growled, carrying her into a dark corner and pressing her back forcefully against the wall. Not giving her a chance to say no, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. For just a moment, she tried to shove my larger body away from her and I actually wondered if she'd use the Force to make me stop. As my tongue pressed forward into her mouth, her struggles stopped, she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the fevered kiss.

When we finally broke apart, Bastilla rested her head against my chest. Gasping for breath, she started to say, "We shouldn't do this," pushing against my chest, "we can't do this."

"Oh, we're doing this," I said, undoing her belt and letting her robe fall open. "After being forced to deal with Shay and a clueless Republic, we both deserve this." I was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath and her pert breasts were exposed to my starving gaze.

They weren't large, actually a little smaller than I usually preferred but they were perfectly matched, creamy skin and rosy nipples, already pebbling in the chill of the hold. With one hand I cupped a tit and ran a rough finger pad over the delicate skin of her nipple. With the other, I cupped her ass cheek and pulled her closer.

She tipped her head back and inhaled sharply at the sensation but didn't stop me. Burying my face in her exposed neck, I kissed and sucked all of the tender skin I could. When I pulled the peaking nipple, she moaned and buried her hands in my short grey hair. Grabbing two handfuls, she pulled my head away from her neck. I wondered if she would end this, instead she kissed me fiercely, this time her tongue forcing its way into my mouth. My cock stiffened and pressed against her belly, making her push her center against my leg.

I couldn't stop the groan of need.

After weeks in close quarters aboard this damnable ship, missions with Skye and Republic that increasingly left me frustrated, my want for relief was overwhelming. I needed a good fuck. I just never thought the Princess would have been the one to indulge me.

Throwing caution to the wind, I yanked her pants open and pushed passed the fabric of her panties. Reaching inside and I fingered her folds, only slightly surprised to find them already wet with her desire. Finding her engorged clit, I flicked it and worked the nub and finally shoving a finger deep into her heat.

She jumped momentarily at the intrusion but recovered quickly as I worked the finger in and out of her. She pulled my head down and forcefully kissed me. She fought me for control of the kiss. I surprised her when I pushed a second finger into her and she nearly bit me. She recovered quickly and plunged her tongue deeper into my mouth.

Groaning in need, I shoved my heavy length against her stomach, hoping for some friction to reduce the ache. "Gods," I growled, when my need for her just grew.

Taking a deep breath, I plunged my fingers into her again and scissored them out, stretching her and readying her tight pussy for my length. I intended to fuck her hard and she needed to be ready.

"Ahh," she moaned, "Need to st…" I covered her mouth with hers, stopping her from saying anything else.

She protested when I pulled my fingers out of her pussy but moaned when I shoved her pants and panties all the way down to her ankles, exposing her center. Stepping over her pants, I moved into the 'V' her legs made and pulled her legs up. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist, her soaking center lining up perfectly with my pant clad cock.

With one hand, I finished unzipping my pants. I pushed my pants and boxers out of the way and pulled my long, achingly hard member out. I could feel her heat so, so, fucking close. The need to bury myself in it was more than I could handle.

Leaning down, I was kissing her deeply when I hilted my cock in her hot, tight pussy. I continued kissing her, ensuring no one heard her scream when she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When I was sure, she wasn't going to scream again, we broke the kiss.

"Fuck," I groaned, "So damned tight." It took everything I had to hold still while her body adjusted to my length stretching her.

Shaking her head, Bastilla tried to say, "Canderous." I rocked inside her, "We need to stop…" Before she could finish, I pulled my cock out of her heat and making her whine at the loss. Hearing the sound, I forcefully shoved into her again. I never gave her a chance to utter a word. I pulled out, leaving just my tip in her, rocking in just a little bit, in and out, in and out but never going deep.

"Canderous," she whined, arching her back, "Fuck me."

"As you wish," I said, powerfully thrusting into her pussy. I shoved her back against the wall, over and over again. I watched as her boobs bounced with each stroke into her. Setting a hard pace, I pushed us closer and closer to the edge, and driving deeper into her warmth with each stroke.

I was beyond on any thought, as I felt her velvety core clench down on my cock. Tossing her head, she moaned as her orgasm rolled over her. Adjusting her legs, as her aftershocks hit, I plunged greedily and impossibly deeper into her. I wasn't giving her a moment to come down from the high she was on.

The muscles in my back flexed, with each thrust, my pace grew ever more erratic. I wasn't going to last much longer. Feeling the telltale pull, I adjusted and changed the direction of my stroke, hitting that perfect spot deep inside her.

She arched her back and her walls slammed down on my cock. I came, shooting my seed deep into her womb, filling her. Her pussy milked my length for every drop, until I was emptied inside her. Dropping one leg, I rested my forearm against the wall next to Bastilla's head. Both of us were panting and sweaty, trying to catch our breath, my cock still buried into her dripping pussy.

After catching my breath, I straightened and used my free hand to pull my cock out of her and slowly lowering her other leg to the floor. I held on to her until I was sure her legs would support her weight. Once she was standing, I stepped away from her. Reaching down she pulled her panties and pants up, as I put my now satisfied cock back into my pants and zipped them up. Clutching each side of her robe, she held it closed with one hand and gripping the belt with her other.

"This can never happen again," she said, starting for the door.

"Yeah ok," I said, not buying it. Picking my hammer, I started back to work on my armor, "Until the next time."

Stopping, Bastilla froze in the door. It took her moment to turn towards me and I was almost surprised to see the small smile on her face, "Maybe," she said, "maybe until next time."

Without another word, she turned and walked out the door. I grimaced, when I heard Blue in the hall say, "Is everyone getting it around here except me?"

Finis….for now…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This idea has been running around in my head for a while I just had to write it down. Not much of a plotline, just a lot of hot steamy sex! Enjoy!**_

 **Tumble in the Cargo Hold**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Bastilla's POV_

Throwing up my hands I walked away. I was done! I swear! Watching the pair of them made me sick! Really?! Can't they figure it out already? Gah! Get it together and get a room. Or if you can't figure out what to do with him, move aside and I'll show you! Damn it!

Between the stress and the sexual frustration of watching them dance around each other, I was about to explode! This couldn't be good for anyone not even a Jedi.

Walking towards the cargo hold, I thought of my fling with the brute Mandalorian. Maybe fling wasn't the right word, encounter maybe? Whatever it was, I could admit one thing, the man knew what to do with his cock and he did it well, very well. If I could just keep his mouth closed…

I licked my lips at the memory of his shaft. He was well endowed, very long and thick, with heavy balls to match. 'Damn,' I thought, I needed to get laid.

On those lonely nights when I laid in my bunk, hand slipping down beneath my panties and touched my aching clit, I'd gently rub it and pleasure myself to the memories of that meeting. I'd remember how he forcefully picked me and carried me into the dark corner, pinning me to the wall as he kissed me. How he ripped open my robe and fondled my breasts. He stopped any protests by kissing me, as he yanked my pants and panties down and shoved his fingers into my pussy.

Stopping in the passageway I leaned back against the wall, panting in need as I closed my eyes and let my memories carry me away. My nipples were hard and pressing against the rough feeling fabric of my robe. The aching heat between my legs was growing.

My thoughts drifted back to how he pulled his cock out of his pants and shoved it into my dripping womanhood. How he felt moving inside me and how he came filling me with his essence. And how afterward, I swore that this would just be a one off thing.

'Stupid!' I cursed myself. Just the thoughts of the Mandalorian had my panties soaked. I needed to be fucked so bad I ached with it.

Coming back to myself I realized I was leaning against the wall outside the cargo hold. Curious I peeked around the corner looking for the man starring in my heated thoughts. At first glance I didn't see him, so I quietly stepped further into the room. I could just make out the end of his cot behind a large stack of boxes. I was surprised to see his bare feet at the end of the bed. Canderous was in bed already?

It dawned on me that his heels were digging into the mattress. Listening closer, I could hear what sounded like rustled covers and a strangled breath. What were the odds? Maybe if I timed this just right…

I used the Force to move silently toward the bed. Moving around the freight, my breath caught in my throat when I realized Canderous was lying on the top of the covers in all his naked glory. My view moved up naked body, from his long legs all the way up to his muscled chest and arms, before following a moving arm back down to his hand. It was wrapped around his hard cock, slowly stroking himself. I bit my lip to stop from moaning to keep from moaning at the sight.

I was nearly undone when he softly moaned, "Bastilla," as he worked his length.

I grinned at the idea forming in my head, if this turned out right we could both benefit from it. Without giving my chance to second guess myself, I threw a stasis at the Mandalorian, freezing him in place, stopping all movement. He was lying there frustrated, with his hand wrapped around his hard member.

When he caught sight of me his eyes locked on and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. He couldn't narrow his eyes but somehow still managed to glare at me. I just returned the look with a smirk of triumph, if possible making him angrier.

"Last time you had me at the disadvantage," I said to him, walking closer. Reaching down, I dragged my fingers up his unclad leg, "This time is my turn."

My hand moved up his leg to his crotch. Kneeling down next to him, I licked my lips as I surveyed his length. "What shall I do with this?" I asked him, knowing he couldn't answer.

"I heard you," I told him, pushing his hand aside. "Were you thinking about our time together as you got yourself off?" Wrapping my smaller hand around his cock, I began to work him up and down. "Maybe I could give you some new material," and I could hear his breath catch in the back of throat.

Not wasting a moment, I leaned forward and licked his cock like a lollipop from root to tip and back. While my tongue worked his shaft, I reached down and took his heavy balls into my hand. I gently fondled them, stroking the soft skin and feeling the weight of them. I knew I was doing something right when his breathing deepened. I knew if he could Canderous would be groaning with need.

Looking up, I met his icy blue eyes and asked, "Ready?"

Curiosity flooded into his eyes in response.

The tip of my tongue darted out and ghosted across his tip, just before I took his cock into my wet mouth. I wrapped my hand around the bottom his cock and I began to suck him in and out of my mouth, slowly at first but eventually picking up speed. I took more of his length into my mouth with each stroke. When I finally deep throated him, Canderous made a noise in the back of his throat. I was still holding his balls in one hand, as I continued sucking him off. When I felt them tighten in my hand, signaling his impending orgasm, I abruptly stopped everything and sat back, looking at the affect I had on him. He was panting, sweaty and now incredibly frustrated and there was a damn thing he could do about it.

"No coming yet," I told him, "I didn't come in here to get you off."

Standing, I loosened the belt around my robes and let them fall open, revealing the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Canderous watched my every movement as I pushed the robe off my shoulders and let it puddle at my feet. My pants and panties quickly followed, leaving me naked in front of him. I could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked me up and down.

Without a word, I moved and straddled his waist. I rubbed my wet and ready pussy against his cock, his eyes widened in response. Moving up his length, I sat back and impaled myself on his cock in one hard downward stroke. I sucked in a breath at the feeling of him stretching and filling me. Gods! I needed this badly!

Resting my hands on his chest, I closed my eyes and slowly began to ride him. I loved the feeling of him hitting me somewhere deep inside. I rolled my hips, in and out, exquisitely slowly, fueling our passions. I drove us both crazy with need. Continuing to ride him, I reached up and tweaked my own nipple.

"Gods!" I moaned in response. Loving the feeling, I used both hands tweaking my both nipples at the same time, making myself moan and pick up speed.

The ache in my center was building with each stroke and I was getting ever closer to my much needed orgasm. I was quickly losing control, pushing against his cock harder and faster, my pace getting ever more erratic. My need got so great I was forced to quit playing with my nipples. Resting both hands on Canderous chest, I dug my fingernails into his flesh, making him grunt in pain, as I rode him harder and harder.

I was completely lost in my haze of passion. Nothing else mattered but my impending orgasm, so I was momentarily startled when large hands wrapped around my waist and forced me down hard on his cock, as he thrust up into my heat.

"You lost control Princess," he said with another hard thrust that made me moan in need, "forgot the stasis."

"Shut up," I managed, shoving back as he pushed even deeper into my pussy. "Fuck me!" I didn't care about the stasis, so long as he shut his mouth and continued fucking me hard.

"Your wish," he said, hitting the sweet spot inside me and making me moan a deep, guttural sound.

The sound seemed to drive all thought from his mind. He met me stroke for stroke, until I finally broke. I threw my head back and came hard, shattering as my orgasm rolled over me and my walls clamped down hard on his cock.

"Fuck!" Canderous groaned, as he was hit by his own orgasm. He came deeply inside my heat, his cock pumping his essence deeply inside me. I could feel it filling and spreading inside my pussy.

My walls milked him for every drop, until we were both spent. I slipped off of his cock and flopped down on the cot next to him. He threw an arm over his eyes, as we both tried to catch our breath.

After a few moments, he met my eye and commented, "That was…unexpected."

"Shut up," I tried.

He smirked. "Not gonna happen Princess."

"Had to try," I said. I wasn't sure what there was to say to him.

"I thought after last time you said never again," he goaded, "Couldn't resist this?"

"I was wrong," I admitted, "obviously."

"What is this between us?" he asked, "We aren't friends…so?" leaving the thought hanging.

"Fuck buddies," I answered firmly, "nothing more."

"Sounds good," he agreed, "No strings attached, just hot sex."

"Just sex," I agreed, nodding my head, as I sat up and picked up my robe, "Maker knows, we may need it…"

TBC? Maybe….you never know…..

Thanks for reading! As always reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
